Birthday Delight
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Disappointed that the Admiral refuses to have a birthday party, Ooi comes up with a plan to treat him - one Shigure finds herself agreeing to, no matter how embarrassing. [Smut]


**Birthday Delight**

''I'm heading off now, Admiral.''

It was late, the sky already having darkened to black and the air gaining a distinct chill.

Shigure stood near the doors to the Admiral's office, her things all gathered up in her carry-on bag. Her soft blue eyes were drawn over his desk, staring at the Admiral with a mixture of worry and longing.

''Mm. Good night, Shigure.'' He replied, not looking up from his work.

Shigure frowned. ''Admiral... you should take it easy. It's your birthday today and all...''

He only waved her off, signing a document with long-practised ease. ''The Abyssals won't rest, so neither will I. Don't worry about me.''

The Destroyer sighed, bidding him a quiet goodnight before slipping outside. The second the doors clicked shut behind her she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a long breath. A small part of her wanted to tell everyone else on base, to reveal that it was his birthday so they could throw a celebration or something for him – but he had implicitly told her he didn't want anyone else to know, that he wasn't a fan of birthdays. It was only because of that she held her tongue, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

''He still in there?''

Shigure glanced to her right, spotting Ooi approaching her with a deep frown on her face. Both of them were something akin to friends, in a weird way – close due to the fact both of them held crushes for the Admiral. They came to an agreement not long ago, that they would share him since there wasn't any harm in it. If anything having another person to rely on was a comfort; it meant that if something was ever to happen to one of them, the other would be there to care for the Admiral.

Ever since the Abyssals had been ramping up their attacks the Admiral had spent more time in his office; filing documents, request forms, calls for back-up or further funding, whatever he could do to increase their odds of winning, he did. More than once she overheard him arguing fiercely with some navy bigwig who thought too highly of themselves, trying to get the funding needed to upgrade their weapons. He won more than he lost, if nothing else.

''Mm.'' Shigure hummed in agreement, pushing off the wall. ''Still there.''

Ooi sighed heavily. ''Geez, that guy...''

The brunette crossed her arms, a contemplative look crossing her face. Shigure lingered around, curiosity building when she saw a cunning glint enter Ooi's eyes. Siscon or not, Ooi was surprisingly sly when she wanted to be; nobody could argue that.

So when Ooi leaned in and whispered into Shigure's ear, the Destroyer listened intently – before blushing a fiery crimson.

With an embarrassed nod the two girls left, setting up their 'treat' for their unsuspecting crush.

X-x-X

''Hah... should've brought my coat...''

The Admiral sighed quietly, shivering as the cool evening air was replaced by the warm air of the dormitory entrance. Very few people were awake by this point, many having duties the next morning or classes. The walls were sound-proofed (largely due to early morning firing drills) so he didn't bother creeping about, simply strolling down the hall and up the stairs, heading up to the top floor where his room resided.

As he walked he couldn't help but recall Shigure's expression when he told her about keeping his birthday a secret; the subtle disappointment on her face that bordered on sad. He knew she wanted to 'celebrate' a bit, especially after all the fighting recently, but he didn't want to – largely because having over a hundred Ship-Girls throwing a party was just asking for something to go wrong. He learned that from the New Year's party.

...and also because a smaller part of himself didn't like being the centre of attention. That too.

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts he grabbed the handle of his bedroom door – raising a brow when he felt no resistance as it opened. Meaning someone had unlocked it already; and the only people who had his key could be listed on one hand.

That thought was confirmed as he entered his bedroom, finding both Ooi and Shigure sitting on the edge of his bed – the former casually leaning back while Shigure sat straight with her hands folded in her lap.

The Admiral blinked. ''Ooi? Shigure?''

''Ah... good evening, Admiral...'' Shigure gave him a warm smile, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

''Hey.'' Ooi greeted him much more casually, pushing off the bed and hopping to her feet.

There was a certain light in her eyes that made the Admiral curious, the door sliding shut behind him with a soft click. Ooi was by his side the second the door was shut, a blush dusting his cheeks as she pulled his left arm against her round breasts, the softness easily felt through the clothes separating them. Ooi smirked at him, her cheeks reddening faintly but not diminishing the cocky look on her face.

''You've been working so hard recently...'' Ooi drawled, one hand cupping his jaw. ''It's unfair not to pay attention to us, you know...''

Warmth surrounded his right arm as Shigure hugged him. ''M-Mm... we're worried about you, Admiral... we don't like seeing you so stressed... you don't deserve to be, on your birthday...''

The Admiral smiled softly. ''...I'm sorry for worrying you.''

Ooi huffed amusedly, leaning closer. ''You idiot...''

The kiss was slow yet surprising, the Admiral stiffening from the sudden feel of her lips on his. His shock passed a second later and he found himself almost instinctively returning it, kissing Ooi's delicately-soft lips. Her hand slowly slipping from his jaw and ran down his collar, idly tracing his collarbone down to his shoulder, giving it a soothing squeeze.

Burning in their lungs forced them apart, though he got less than two seconds to breath before a lithe hand cupped his chin, tilting his head to the right – allowing Shigure to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Unlike with Ooi, Shigure was much more hesitant; her kiss full of emotion but the movements uncertain. He found himself taking control of the kiss, their lips meshing together lovingly and drawing out a cute mewl from the black-haired girl.

They broke apart for air a second later, breathing slightly heavier from the sudden kissing session. The girls didn't give his mind time to catch up with him, gently tugging on his arms and leading him over to the bed. The Admiral blushed and sat down on the edge, Shigure sitting down by his right side – wasting no time in kissing him, her soft lips happily meshing with his. He returned the kiss with equal fervour, _feeling _her delight through the kiss.

''Mm~'' Her happy hum only further confirmed that.

He pulled back from the kiss, taking a second to catch his breath when movement caught his attention – a blush dusting his cheeks as Ooi knelt down in front of him, between his legs. Any protests were silenced as Shigure kissed him again, cupping his cheeks and making him focus on her, letting Ooi do as she pleased. He didn't fight her lips, his stomach twisting with nervous excitement when Ooi unzipped his pants.

Below him Ooi slipped her hand into his pants, blushing as she tugged his ample cock out into the open; his size taking her off-guard. The busty Light Cruiser got over her shock a second later, shaking her head to dispel her lingering embarrassment before bringing her face close – planting an uncertain kiss on the tip of his cock.

''Nn...'' The Admiral's soft grunt was muffled by Shigure's lips, the Destroyer never letting his focus leave her. ''Ooi...''

Ooi looked up at him, huffing. ''Shut up and let me love you, Admiral...''

Any protests were eagerly muffled by Shigure, not that the Admiral had many to begin with. Ooi didn't waste a second in peppering his cock with lust-filled kisses, her lips ghosting along his shaft between smooches. After a few kisses she grew bolder, slipping her tongue out and dragging it along his ample shaft, his cock cutely twitching against her tongue.

Growing confident Ooi continued, trailing down to the base of his shaft and gently kissing his dick, her tongue slipping out and teasing his twitching cock. With a soft exhale she dragged her tongue up his cock all the way to the tip, promptly taking his dick into her mouth – lips curling up into a light smile at his muffled gasp, only encouraging her to continue.

''Mmph...'' Ooi grunted quietly as he laid a hand on her head – however instead of trying to push her off, he instead gently nudged her down his dick.

Grinning Ooi obliged, pushing her head down his cock while teasing his shaft with her tongue, accepting more of his dick inside her hot wet mouth. The tip bumped against the back of her throat and she held back the urge to gag, stubbornly forcing herself further. A shudder lanced up her spine when his cock dipped down her throat, briefly cutting off her air supply before she quickly pulled back, letting his saliva-coated cock slip out her mouth.

The Admiral groaned as she took his dick back in again, bobbing her head up and down his twitching length. Taking his attention off her he refocused on Shigure, breaking off from another one of their heated kisses and staring into her soft blue eyes. His staring only seemed to embarrass her; making her cheeks heat up cutely and prompting her to look away.

''Shigure...'' He murmured, his free hand slipping around her and under her skirt – cupping her butt.

The Destroyer gasped lightly at his touch, her cheeks darkening further. When she didn't stop him he continued, gently fondling her ass and relishing the quiet moan she made. After a second he got an idea and grew bolder, releasing her ass and instead slipping his arm around her waist – dipping it under the waistband of her white panties and cupping her pussy.

Shigure blushed darkly but didn't stop him, her breathing growing laboured with arousal. He gladly welcomed the heated kiss she gave him, his fingers idly toying with her pussy lips and gently teasing her, hungrily devouring her quiet moans of pleasure. As he got the Destroyer off he gently threaded his fingers through Ooi's hair, stroking her head as she lewdly sucked his cock at the same time, the hot pleasure teasing his cock relentlessly.

''Ah...'' Shigure moaned, their lips hovering an inch apart as they gasped in air. ''Admiral... you perv...''

He kissed her lightly on the lips. ''Says you.''

The second they broke apart he shifted targets, hungrily kissing her neck. Shigure gasped in surprise and wrapped her hands around his head, holding onto him for support and moaning as he nibbled on her jugular. His kisses were gentle but fast, constantly tickling her neck with unrelenting smooches that stole her breath away – not helped by the fingers sinking into her pussy.

Sitting below him Ooi exhaled, pulling her lips off his saliva-coated cock. She stared at his throbbing shaft for a moment, idly jerking him off and rubbing the sensitive tip of his cock with her thumb, when she got an idea. With only a second of embarrassed hesitation Ooi grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her ample boobs clad in a light green bra. Something she quickly remedied by unlatching said bra, exposing her bare breasts.

''Mn...'' Ooi blushed, cupping her boobs and sitting up on her knees – promptly smothering his twitching cock between her breasts.

''Haah!'' The Admiral's gasp of pleasure was eagerly devoured by Shigure's lips, her own sweet moans of pleasure drowning his out.

With a smirk Ooi continued bobbing her breasts, squishing his dick between her large boobs. She could feel his hot length twitch and throb lewdly, only making her double her efforts – teasing him relentlessly with her tits. Pre-cum leaked out the tip and smeared between her breasts, the tip poking out from her cleavage every time she bobbed her breasts down. Something that prompted her to lean down and kiss the tip, like a lewd game of whack-a-mole.

Ooi glanced up, tapping his leg to make sure the Admiral was watching – before she stuck her tongue out, drooling over his throbbing cock. The sensation of her own saliva running down her breasts made her shiver, strangely turned on by her own perverseness. None was more aroused than the Admiral however; his muffled groans increasing as she continued bobbing her breasts along his cock, teasing him relentlessly.

''Nn... you two...'' The Admiral groaned into Shigure's neck, kissing the back of her jaw while still moving his fingers – grinning tightly as he felt her pussy desperately squeezing his probing fingers, her bubbling climax all too apparent.

''A-Ah...! A-Admiral~'' Shigure whined cutely, biting her lip. ''I-I can't- _Ah~!_''

The Destroyer's hips buckled as he flicked her clit with his thumb, sending a rush of mind-melting pleasure burning through her whole body, instantly making her muscles all seize up. The Admiral relished the feeling of her inner walls tightening around his fingers, her honey squirting out past them and staining her panties wet with her own arousal.

He didn't have time to savour the feeling of Shigure's quivering pussy; his face tightening up as Ooi ramped up her efforts, smooching his cock with her wet lips whenever it appeared. The softness of her breasts was irresistible, smothering his cock and rapidly sapping his stamina from him, like two pillows rubbing against his cock. In the end he lasted only half a minute longer, until he hit his limit.

''O-Ooi...!'' The Admiral hissed, gripping her hair tighter – before ropes of cum erupted from his cock.

Ooi yelped, leaning back and letting his cum splatter over her breasts and collar – a hot blush coating her cheeks at the sight. She kept bobbing her breasts even as he orgasmed, coaxing out as much of his cum as she could, only stopping when the last spurts of cum dribbled down his cock and between her boobs.

''Mm...'' Ooi hummed softly, letting her breasts drop – staring intently at the cum running down her front.

Heavy breathing filled the room for a long minute, broken only when the Admiral tiredly tugged his fingers out of Shigure's sensitive pussy – earning a weary moan from the Destroyer as she flopped back onto the bed, gasping in air.

Seeing the Admiral's dazed state Ooi huffed, rising to her feet. She spent a brief moment to grab her shirt and wipe off the cum covering her front... before embarrassedly bending over, pulling her skirt down her thighs along with her light green panties. The Admiral watched intently, fuelling her embarrassment, but she didn't stop stripping off her clothes until she was bare naked – not even her socks left.

''Admiral...'' Ooi murmured, looking away with a demure blush.

Not trusting herself to meet his eyes she moved over to the bed, sitting on his lap with her back facing him. His cock was already hard again from watching her undress, so Ooi didn't need to waste time with more foreplay – instead spreading her legs apart and digging her knees into the bed, positioning herself over his cock. Using her right hand to guide his shaft up while she lowered her hips down, shivering as the tip pressed against her folds.

''M-Mn...'' Ooi moaned softly as the tip inched inside – prompting her to boldly drop the rest of the way down, his cock burrowing deep into her. ''_Mm!_''

Hot pleasure surrounded the Admiral's cock and he gasped, a groan quickly rising from his throat. Ooi's inner walls tightly squeezed his sensitive cock, the hot tightness making his hips buckle on reflex alone. Without thinking his hands darted to her waist and gripping it for support, her smaller hands laying over his a second later. With her back to him he couldn't see her expression, but the tenseness in her shoulders told him she was probably regretting impaling herself so quickly.

''Nn...'' Ooi grunted lowly, lifting her hips up – the angle giving him a nigh-perfect view of his cock slipping out her pussy; before she promptly pushed herself back down again, filling her pussy with his dick.

Ooi moved slowly at first, clearly adjusting to having something so big inside her formerly-virgin pussy, but within a matter of bounces she relaxed. Her movements grew more fluid, rolling her hips lewdly and repeatedly impaling herself on his shaft – the pleasurable tightness of her pussy extracting stifled groans from the Admiral, much to her hidden delight.

As she continued bouncing on his cock he couldn't resist, sitting up and reaching around her lithe frame – cupping her plump breasts and giving them a lustful squeeze. Ooi gasped, tilting her head to look at him and allowing him to capture her lips in a lustful kiss, muffling her lewd groan. Ooi kept bouncing on his cock, arching her back so she could continue kissing him while he fondled her tits, the overload of pleasure melting her mind.

''M-Mm... ahh...'' Ooi moaned, their lips breaking apart. ''A-Admiral...''

He didn't let her finish, kissing her on the lips and roughly squeezing her boobs, earning a breathless moan from the busty girl. He jerked his hips up to meet her lustful bounces, his cock spearing deep into her pussy and sending a shock of pleasure rushing through Ooi, her moans spiking from the sensation. He eagerly rolled her breasts around in grip, the dough-like softness exciting him and making his lustful thrusts speed up.

''Ah~!'' Ooi cried approvingly, tilting her head away and biting her lip.

Wet smacking echoed throughout the bedroom as Ooi practically slammed herself down on his cock, his full length hitting her deepest parts over and over again, sending waves of maddening heat burning through her pelvis. While it had hurt at first now there was nothing but carnal pleasure, her whole body tingling and tensing up from the heavenly sensations flooding her nerves.

The Light Cruiser gasped as he suddenly started kissing the back of her neck, his teeth grazing her flawless skin; the sense of danger only exciting her more. Unconsciously she started rocking her hips back and forth as she bounced, his throbbing cock strangled by her inner walls. She could feel his building orgasm and didn't even contemplate letting him finish outside – laying her hands over his, making the Admiral squeeze her breasts.

''O-Ooi...'' He groaned into her ear, causing a pleasant shiver to run up her spine.

''I-Inside...'' Ooi whispered, moaning when he bit her earlobe in reply.

Neither spoke, the sounds of their lewd moans and groans filling the air as she eagerly bounced on his throbbing dick. Each thrust threatened to make Ooi climax, his cock stuffing her so full it took her breath away, leaving her clinging onto fragments of her restraint – until he suddenly squeezed her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples at the same time.

The lustful gesture was the last straw. ''A-_Ahh~!_''

With a strangled scream Ooi came, cumming on his cock so hard her mind went completely blank. The sensation of her insides strangling his cock pushed the Admiral to his limit, a sharp gasp slipping from his lips before a burning rush flooded his cock – and he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Ooi's spasming pussy, only heightening her orgasmic pleasure.

What felt like an eternity passed, nothing but the intense pleasure mattering to them. Ropes of cum painted her insides white, each shot sending a fresh rush of pleasure through Ooi. After nearly a full minute she came down from her high, her muscles all going slack in an instant and causing her to slouch, gasping in air.

''Ah... haah... hah...'' Ooi panted, shivering as the Admiral unhanded her breasts.

Remembering Shigure was still waiting for her turn Ooi lifted her hips, shuddering as his semi-hard cock slipped out her cum-filled pussy. She prompted rolled over onto an unoccupied space of the bed, curling up and sucking in as much oxygen as her lungs would allow, her whole body twitching in the aftershocks of her powerful climax.

The Admiral for his part leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on his arms and panting heavily. For a full minute silence filled the room, broken only by the trio's breathing – before a hand slipped around from behind, wrapping around his cock and jerking him off.

''N-Nn...'' He shuddered, tilting his head to the side – groaning when Shigure instantly captured his lips in a kiss, the demure girl smiling almost-mischievously.

They broke off from the kiss and he grabbed her wrist, pulling it off his sensitive cock. Without giving her time to react the Admiral grabbed Shigure by the shoulders and pushed her back against the bed, the demure girl blushing under the intensity of his stare. To his mild amusement he realised that she had, at some point, taken her bra and panties off – leaving herself bare beneath her serafuku shirt and black skirt.

''Admiral...'' Shigure murmured demurely, her hands slipping up to his neck and wrapping around him.

He smirked, leaning down and kissing Shigure on the lips – muffling her soft moan of happiness. For a long minute they stayed like that, their lips meshing together repeatedly while his hands travelled up and down her sides. As the Admiral retreated from the kiss his hands moved to her shirt, pushing it up to reveal her small breasts; quickly giving both of them a loving grope.

''Mm!'' Shigure moaned, biting her bottom lip. ''A-Ah... don't tease me, Admiral...''

The Admiral chuckled. She was too cute. Where Ooi was dominative, Shigure was submissive. The contrast wasn't lost on him; it certainly explained how they got along so well.

Releasing her small round breasts he shifted between her legs, nudging her thighs apart. Shigure blushed a deep red but obliged, spreading her legs and tugging her skirt up, giving him an unhindered view of her pussy – slick and shiny with her arousal. Flashing Shigure a grin he grasped his now-erect cock and guided it towards her slit, pressing the tip against her folds and eliciting a soft moan from the Destroyer; her expression one of nervous anticipation.

No words were passed between them before he pushed inside, his cock parting her lower lips and sliding inside. Instantly her hot tightness surrounded his cock, tighter than even Ooi was – the feeling only enhanced by the sound of Shigure's soft gasp of pleasure. The Admiral didn't stop with just the tip however, gently gripping her hips and pushing more of his cock into her weeping pussy, easily managing to fit over two-thirds of his cock inside her.

''A-Ah...!'' Shigure gasped, arching her back off the bed, ''A-Admiral... y-you're so big...''

The Admiral gave a strained grin, a blush dusting his cheeks. ''T-Thanks...''

Shigure smiled lovingly at him, her expression screwing up with pleasure as he reared his hips back – promptly plunging back inside her. Wary of hurting her like Ooi did his thrusts started off slow, savouring the wet tightness of her insides and the sounds of her gentle moans. At her whispered plea he picked up the pace, rolling his hips faster and inching deeper into her weeping pussy, her inner walls only tightening around him further.

The soft smacking of skin-on-skin bounced off the sound-proofed walls of his bedroom, his cock pounding into Shigure's slick pussy over and over again, drawing out endless moans of pleasure from his newfound lover. Shigure couldn't seem to sit still, her hands blindly clawing at his arms before scratching his chest, then moving to the bed and gripping handfuls of the covers. She squirmed and wriggled beneath him even with his grip on her hips, the sensation of having her pussy stuffed full driving her crazy.

''Ah~! M-More~!'' Shigure whined, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes full of lust. ''_Mm~!_''

Recalling the softness of Ooi's boobs the Admiral released her right hip, his hand quickly snaking up Shigure's stomach and cupping one of her breasts – giving it an affectionate squeeze. The Destroyer mewled heatedly at his touch, screwing her eyes shut and only encouraging him to do it more; fondling her small round breast lustfully.

The Admiral shuddered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, silently stopping him from pulling out even if he wanted to – not that he could. The heavenly tightness of her pussy was practically sucking him in, all but begging for him to fill her pussy with his seed. The thought only aroused him further, a strained groan slipping past his lips as he pounded away at her folds, earning a chorus of breathless moans from the Destroyer.

''Shigure...'' He breathed, giving her breast an idle squeeze. ''I can't... go on... for much longer...''

Shigure visibly shivered at his words, looking up at him adoringly. ''G-Go ahead... Admiral... don't hold bac- _Ah~!_''

The Destroyer cried out as he obliged, fucking her with renewed passion – slamming into her pussy so hard and fast she doubted she'd be walking by the end of this. The smack of skin-on-skin was made all the more arousing by the pleasure teasing their joined parts, their bubbling orgasms rapidly swelling to the surface. Shigure gripped the bed for support and tipped her head back, moans freely spilling from her pink lips as she let the pleasure wash over her frame, drowning her in the passionate warmth.

As the pleasure neared its apex her right hand released the bed, desperately reaching out and grasping his hand, intertwining their fingers together in a tight grip.

''M-Mm~! A-Admira- _AHH~!_'' Shigure cried out, her back suddenly arching off the bed as her muscles all seized up – a strained groan escaping him as her inner walls clamped around his cock, tipping him over the edge and causing him to unload ropes of cum into her quivering pussy.

The sensation of his warmth filling her caused Shigure to nearly black out from the rush of pleasure, losing all feeling in her body from the overload.

By the time she came down from her climatic high nearly a full minute had passed, a quiet moan slipping past her lips as he pulled out of her. A tired smile crossed Shigure's lips as he collapsed next to her, sluggishly pressing herself flush against him.

''Mm... happy birthday... Admiral...'' Shigure lovingly murmured, nuzzling his chest.

Ooi crawled up behind him, her breasts squishing against his back as she hugged him from behind. ''You better... stop working so hard... in future... got it...?''

''Hai, hai...''

[END]


End file.
